Great Snowzerland War IV
The Great Snowzerland IV was a great war that was actually not started by Snowzerland. Prologue It was another nice day in Frostize, and everyone in the royal palace was in a cheery mood, especially Jock Hochstadt. King Charles was being entertained by Clovis when Jock came into the throneroom to start the day. Jock:"Good Morning, you're majesty." King Charles:"Good Morning to you too, ArchBishop. Did you rest well?" Jock:"Yes." Clovis:"I can tell there is something that you want to tell us." Jock:"That's right. It's a plan." King:"Let's hear it!" Jock:"This is about Snowzerland." King:"Uh huh. Go on. This will be interesting." Jock cleared his throat. Jock:"Snowzerland, the country ruled by the Egotistical Kaiser...has been involved too much in Antarctica. He has annoyed us with his ludicrous wars that never succeed." Clovis:"The First One Kinda did!" Jock:"That War Failed anyways in the end. As I was saying, Snowzerland has been a Nuisance to Antarctica. I know that it will continue to do so if nobody takes action." King Charles:"What are we to do about this? Snowzerland can do whatever it wants. We can't tell it what to do." Jock:"That's the Problem. We can't tell it what to do no matter how much. That is why that it should come to an end." Clovis and the King gasped. King:"What? Destroy Snowzerland? This in ungrateful! The Snoss helped our country get out independance!" Jock:"True, but if we keep trusting the Snoss, they will take over our country and it will be theirs." Clovis:"The King and You would be out of power! I would be Unemployed!" Jock:"Precisely. This is why we should Conquer Snowzerland for ourselves, and Drive SN out of power. Then, the threat will be gone." King:"You know that it will be hard to conquer them when they have an army. It would take months of useless fighting." Jock:"That is why we will ally with other countries that hate Snowzerland." King:"You know, that is a brilliant idea. Phone in you allies, and even bring your Gang to get prepared for the Great War that is approaching." Jock:"Yes, your Majesty!" Chapter 1:The Allies Congregate Happyface, Andy "Warlord" Price, and Corai arrived in Frostize for the Private meeting in the Palace's War Planning Room. There where curtains covering the windows so that no one could see, and a locked door so that no one could come in. Jock paced around the dim lit room. HF:"So? What are we here for?" Jock:"Swiss Ninja." The Group felt uneasy as Jock gave them the spiel. Jock:"Are we in this?" Corai:"Yeah!" HF:"Yup! We're going to PWN some Snoss Butt Tonight!" Jock:"And you, Mr. Price?" Price:"Let's do it!" ---- Some couple of days later, Swiss Ninja was at the rooftop of his elegant castle in Snowzerland. His bounty hunter companions where inside the Castle. He was tanning himself as a treat. Swiss:"I love this beautiful Snoss Sun. There's nothing that can glorify me more than a tan that will attract the ladies!" Maddieworld overheard SN. Maddie:"Hey! Don't even think about it!" Swiss:"I know, just kidding." Bellina climbed up upon Swiss Ninja's lap. Swiss sat up so that he could have some time with her. Bellina:"I love this life, daddy!" Swiss:"Yes, princess." Bellina:"I will be empress when I'm older, right?" Swiss:"err...." Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Swiss:"What was that?" Bellina:"Daddy! My Question!" Swiss:"Not Now, Darling!" A servant came in. Swiss:"What's going on?" Servant:"There are Viking Warships Raiding the Coasts of Snowzerland!" Austin dashed into the room. Austin:"SIR! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! READY THE TROOPS! NOW! THOSE VIKING SHIPS ARE BOMBING US!" Swiss:"Viking Ships don't make that much noise." Servant:"They're being helped with TerraMount and HF State aircraft of all sorts - fighters, bombers, everything!" Swiss:"I never thought the day would come. WARN ALL CITIZENS TO PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR THE WAR. THIS WILL NOT BE FUN!" ---- Meanwhile, The viking longships finally reached the shore after some struggle from the attacking Snoss Locals. Jock was leading the whole thing. Jock:"These Natives are Ameteurs. I just know that this is just going to get worse." Viking Commander:"Should we Pilliage and Burn Down the Town, sir?" Jock:"Negative. We are after Swiss Ninja. The natives are of no concern to us. I do not want to see a single house burned down! These people are robbed from their money enough!" Commander:"Roger." The Viking Raders and TerraMount Ground Troops charged towards Zurich, where SN lived. Sadly, there was a humongous army of War Bots and several Avatar Warmech V2's waiting for the enemy. Jock:"0H N03Z!" (That is overexxagerated Leet Speak for: "Oh No!") The Vikings easily smashed the War Bots with their Swords and Hand Weapons, but they had to duck and dodge the stuff that the Warmech kept attacking them with. Jock had to jump out of the way twice just so he wouldn't get stepped on. Jock:"Come on Guys! We need to get over the Mountains to Zurich!" The Vikings where still having a hard time fighting the Warmechs. Commander:"Sir, I think we should retreat! They're gaining on us!" Jock:"No. We will Duck, Dodge, and Fight until we Die!" Commander:"That seems unpleasant." Jock dodged a deletion missle that was launched by a Warmech. Jock:"Ok...then We will Duck, Dodge, and Fight until we Win!" Commander:"That's the Spirit!" ---- Director Benny was watching the whole ordeal. Benny:"I think that the USA should have a Part in this." Benny Teleported the AMOEBA to Snowzerland. Swiss Ninja was the first to spot it. Swiss:"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU DIRECTOR BENNY!" ---- The Amoeba started shooting at the warmechs. Jock:"Thank you, Director Benny. It was about time we got help. Men, Move out!" The Vikings continued to advance towards Zurich was the Amoeba and the Meaps started to shoot the enemy for them. ---- However, Swiss Ninja then called in the Frankterran Soldiers. Sadly, these soldiers where Viking Penguins. Jock:"Cease Fire and retreat Pronto! The War is called off!" Commander:"What for? We're advancing!" Jock:The Incoming forces are innocent Frankterran Viking Penguin Soldiers! You know the Viking Penguin law; never kill anyone from your same race!" The Commander sighed and everyone retreated, including the AMOEBA. The War was called off....for now. Chapter 2:Swiss Ninja Strikes Back Everyone forgot the war, so the USA went back to it's buisness, TerraMount had a cold war for time being with Snowzerland, Andy Price went home and Jock Hochstadt, Clovis, and Piper went to Northern Liguria for Vacation. Strangely enough, the war was so forgotten, there was going to be a Security Summit hosted in Snowzerland that involved USA and Freezeland Delegates. They all met at the Keukenhof Castle. Swiss Ninja:"Thank you all for attending." USA Delegate 1:"Your Welcome. We are here to discuss about your Debt...." Swiss Ninja:"That's the exact reason why you're not leaving!" Swiss Ninja pressed a button that activated a net that trapped all the USA and Freezeland Delegates. Swiss:"Ha Ha Ha! I'll never pay you fools back. Never Ever." USA Delegate 2: "This is an outrage. Our government will be furius with you.More sanctions against Snowzerland will be applied!" Swiss:"Guards, take them to the dungeon. I will finally capture that reckless republic,the USA. It'll be The United States of Swiss Ninja in a few days! I will rule them all! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Freezeland Delegate 1: "This is illegal! To kidnap us!" Swiss: "I don't care. As long as in the end, you are free and I will rule the continent!" The six delegates were thrown into a small, cold jail cell, with only a small window 10 feet above. ---- Java and Austin prepared their weapons. They were going into action. The mission was simple; take down Viking raiders who were retreating to a longboat which would arrive at the same time as the Vikings. They could burn down the village before they leave as a grave mark. They couldn't let that happen. And they had a battle hardened RDA squad to help them. Team Alpha Trooper #1: Lock and Load. Austin, what are your orders? Austin: Move up and form up on the left of line Alpha. Deploy explosive just ahead. We'll blast those Vikings to where they came from. Java: Team Bravo, deploy explosives at line Bravo. Then move up and form up on the right side of line Alpha. Team Bravo Trooper #1#: Sure thing, boss. The two fire teams moved out. Holding the village against Viking raiders should be easy, Austin thought. And apparently, they had air support from Snoss flying wings.And the pilot was the legendary Black Baron of the GSWI and his wing mate. Then suddenly, an old friend, wearing RDA camo, entered the village: Johnathan Wolfhunter. He spoke on the com. Johnathan Wolfhunter: Romeo #1 to Alpha #1. What are your orders? Austin: Err... John - I mean Romeo #1, tell Romeo #2 to put on ghillie suits or snow camo and grab some snipers. Tell them to snipe from a house on Bravo line and if Alpha line is breached the farmyard. You also got control of the supply lines and the explosives. They're bound to be charging over the hill. Java: You also have two jeeps to carry ammo, snowballs, etc etc to the front. Johnathan: Acknowladged Alpha #1, Bravo #1. Team Romeo moving into position. Austin: Warn us when the enemy comes. Then we'll show 'em you don't mess with the Snoss. Johnathan Wolfhunter: Ok, cool. So, how's the... Java: Cut the chatter. IF the vikings were coming up the hill right now they would have heard you. Austin: Yep. We're gonna surprise em, fire, and blast away. No one said a word. For an hour they waited. Team Romeo Trooper #1 (SQUADCOM): This Romeo #2 to all units. Viking longboats spotted. Java Ghent: Where's our airsupport? RDA Command (SQUADCOM): All teams in the area, air support is not possible due to the AMBOEA in Zurich. Johnathan Wolfhunter (SQUADCOM): There's an AMBOEA? Austin (SQUADCOM): It's a pain. Team Bravo Trooper #2: Viking Raiders spotted. Team Alpha #2#: There's one berserker - no two. Austin: Team Romeo, when the berserkers are in range of the Alpha line explosives, set them off. Try to maximise injurys, so this won't be tried again. Team Romeo Trooper #3: Sure thing. The berserkers and the raiders walked into the explosive zone. Austin: NOW! Team Romeo set off the explosive, releasing hidden Snowzer Cheese B from the ground. And there was a lot of it. Austin: Team Alpha, open fire! Java: Rain down supressing fire, Bravo. Johnathan: Okay Romeo, snipe the chiefs first. The snipers were armed with Lian Lapooh's modified BA1 Snowball Sniper Rifle, although Johnathan had his own version. Meanwhile, Team Bravo and Team Alpha had Fruit Blasters, Flamethrowers, Powerbombs, Snowzer Cheese and PM1 Snowball Machine Guns. They couldn't lose against penguins with swords, axes and shields. The vikings were brave though. They had spirit and had lots of morole even with their berserkers gone. Viking Chief: RALLY ON ME! SPEARMEN, FORM DEFENSIVE LINE. SWORDSMAN, GO BEHIND THE SPEARMEN AND CHARGE WHEN CLOSE TO THE ENEMY. ARCHERS, OPEN FIRE - DIP ARROWS IN DITTO PLUS! The vikings had an excellent tactic. But it never worked. As the vikings formed up they were cut down by Team Romeo's sniper fire and Bravo and Alpha's machine gun fire. Those who get close were cut down by Flamethrowers. The archers were shooting up hill and hit none of the RDA troopers. They used their last resort. Smoke screens. Most of the vikings were burnt, passed out, frozen by Ditto, and several were completely covered with projectiles and ditto. Java Ghent: This is Team Bravo, smoke too thick. Retreating back to line Bravo. Johnathan Wolfhunter: Team Romeo here, possible attack from the flanks. Retreating to farm yard. Austin: Alpha, fall back and get line Bravo's explosives ready. Let's get the remaining ones. Team Romeo's jeeps picked up everyone and dropped them at line Bravo before heading to the farmyard. The vikings began pillaging the outer village. Fire began to grow. They had evacuated civilians earlier so all that was hurt was non living things. Team Romeo was right. The vikings were attacking the flanks. The frontal attack was a distraction. Team Romeo couldn't keep up the fire. As one viking was shot, ten of it's brothers would come from the flanks. Team Bravo and Team Alpha switched, with Bravo defending the left flanks and Alpha the right. Team Romeo concentrated on the vikings charging from the front. Team Alpha Trooper #4: Snowzer Cheese ready. Austin: Blow the raiders flyin! We aren't letting any of them past this area. They'll regret trying this." The vikings were all injured and smelt of Snowzer Cheese B after the detonation. Powerbombs were then thrown at the raiders. One of them hit the chief. Viking Chief: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Viking Raider #1: The chief is hit! We're doomed. Viking Raider #2: Oh man. We'll never win. Viking Raider #3: We can't retreat to the longboat otherwise they'll just cut us down while we're retreating and even so they'll burn the ships with flamethrowers. (All three vikings sobbing) Viking Raider #1: Guess only one more thing to do. Viking Raider #2: Yup. Viking Raider #3: WE SURRENDER! The vikings put down their weapons. All had their hands up and were approaching the RDA units. Suddenly, Snoss military trucks rolled into the village. Unexpected reinforcements arrived just as they surrended. The RDA men cheered. Johnathan and Team Romeo had hitched a lift and jump off the truck just as Austin, Java and their teams greeted them Austin: Well looks like you're with Snowzerland for good. Johnathan: Yup. I will not free high ranking ninja prisoners anymore. The three laughed and loaded the prisoners into the trucks. Another day gone during the GSWIV. The three had business in Northern Liguria, where, surprise surprise, Jock, Piper and Clovis were taking their holiday. But there was no way that they could meet. Right? ---- Back in Northern Liguria, Jock Hochstadt, Piper, and Clovis where all relaxing in foldable chairs on the pebbly shores of Lago di Lario. They were watching the ferries and fishing boats go by. The three where staying in a hotel in the city of Griante. Jock:"I don't remember the time ever having a vacation before. This place is nice." Piper:"Eh, I'd rather kick some Snoss butt again." Clovis:"But at least we need a break." Piper:"Perhaps." Clovis' stomach growled. Clovis:"I'm hungry. There's a Pizza parlor over there." Clovis pointed to a small restauraunt that was looking over the lakeside. Jock:"Good Enough." Everyone unpacked their things and headed for the eatery. the whole group ordered a squid pizza to share. As the group was eating, a penguin sitting behind Clovis farted. Clovis turned around. Clovis:"Oh Glory Day! Your stuff smells like puffle $%$$$%%!" The Penguin stood up and turned around. He was wearing an eye patch and had a scar on his cheek. "Whad'ya say to me?" The Penguin Punched Clovis in the eye and sat back down. Clovis:"Ow." Jock:"Nice move." Suddenly, Jock's cell phone rang. After the message, Jock said good bye and hung up. Clovis:"Who was it?" Jock:"It was the King. News has it that the RDA tried to attack some of our Viking Bretheren. Swiss Ninja also captured the Summit Delegates." Clovis:"Another mission again? We just went on vacation!" Piper:"Yeah! Now it's time for some action!" ---- The three entered their hotel. They had to pack up quickly. But what they saw was unexpected. "It's Austin, Johnathan and Java" Jock said. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Clovis screamed. Jock covered his beak "Shush!" Piper bellowed. The three mercenaries spotted them. "Darn it!" the Hoschstadt Gang shouted as they ran to find their rented car. They found it. It was a eighth generation Honda Civic; a slow car. Meanwhile, the mercenaries jumped onto some RDA Zuzuki Hayabasa, the fastest motorbike in world. This was going to be chase not to miss. Chapter 3: The Emperor's Court Johnathan was a pro at riding motorbikes but Java wasn't. He nearly crashed twice. Austin had learned how to drive one but he wasn't a fan of motorbikes. Inside the Honda Civic Clovis had the wheel and Jock had several throwing Axes. However it was nothing compared to the Tickle Lasers the mercenaries had. Get hit by one of those and they were doomed. Johnathan sped up and ending up in front of it. Austin went on the right of it and Java behind. Piper: We're boxed in. Jock: Oh not for long. Jock threw a throwing axe at Java. It hit his motorcycle, and Java then lost control, spun out, and smashed into a dumpster, allowing Clovis to slow down and figure an escape route. He turned into a alley way. Clovis: Look out! Clovis was hitting every market stall in the way. It was very narrow so they had to slow down in case they hit shoppers and traders. On the motorbikes they had lost for a while but Java saw them go into the alleyway so they soon found their way. Since the people were in front of the car they could easily corner the gang. And they did. Austin: We got you now Snoss hypocrites! You tried to invade your own country. You'll pay for it. Java: We're taking you away for crimes against Snowzerland. Johnathan: Up with your flippers. The gang came out and Java approached. Java: For the sake of Snowzerland, you're under arrest in the name of the RDA. You have the right to remain silent. Breaking that silence could be used as evidence in court of resisting arrest. You'll be tried in the Emperor's Court. ---- In Fisch's igloo the other members of the Hochstadt Gang was waiting for orders from the King himself on Doors Air Messaging.Sancho Monte Captio, Vickers Vanguard, James Macworth and Andy Price were waiting there as well. Finally the King came online. King Olave: Hello. David: Hey, what's up? Fisch: Your Highness, what is our mission? Olave: Swiss Ninja has captured several delegates of the USA and Freezeland. These penguins of importance were negotiating about SN's debt. I've briefed Jock, Clovis and Piper about the mission but according to a contact the RDA have captured them. They'll be tried in front of Swiss Ninja. Fisch: In the Emperor's Court? Oh my! Olave: Your mission is to free Jock, Clovis and Piper and the ambassadors. James Macworth approached the camera. James Macworth: Sure thing. I'll arrange a strike team... Olave: No James I have a mission for you. If possible, get the TerraMounts to launch an assault on the islands of Frankterre, Osterreach, Batavia and Holyswissia. Oh, yes, and of course, Snowzerland. Fisch:"What about Liguria?" Olave:"Liguria is not under Snoss Control." Fisch:"I deny this. These islands are helpless and are innocent. Besides, Frankterre is Viking inhabited." Olave:"Fine. Just Snowzerland Island then." James Macworth: Ok. I'll deploy the troops. TerraMount will help you cause technically, we're still at war with Snowzerland. Olave: As for us Vikings, we can't fight a fellow Viking in war as long as Liguria keeps aiding the Imperial Empire, but we'll help as much as we can. Andy wasn't happy. Andy: Look forget your Viking beliefs and weirdness and just help us. Olave: I'm sorry but that is the law. Andy decided not to get into an arguement because he was King. Andy: Ok. Olave: Good. Get ready for action. Oh by the way, there is a mercenary hunting for you by the name of Vincent Terrasini. David: Dang. We're screwed. Olave: Well you better get a background data so you know who you're dealing with. ---- Clovis were bought into the court by Java. Austin held Jock and Johnathan put him in a bag. Standing in front of them was the three Judges; Lord Protector Sparta, Archduke Jsudsu9988 and Emperor Swiss Ninja himself. No jury. Just judges throwing questions at them. And they make up the answers. There was no point because eventually they'd be found guilty. Swiss Ninja threw the first three questions. "Mr Clovis Hochstadt, how do you plead?" "Guilty". "Mr Jock Hochstadt, how do you plead?" "Guilty". "And Piper J. Cub, how do you plead?" "Guilty". "Very well. Jock and Clovis, because of your family connections, I sentance you to the dungeons of Keukenhof Castle. You'll be treated as family members but are still enemies of state and the dungeons will be where you'll be staying. Piper, I sentance you deletion". "WHAT?!?" Piper screamed. Jock and Clovis pleaded but Austin and Johnathan took them to the dungeons. Java took Piper somewhere. "Case closed" Swiss Ninja ended. Everyone left. Jock and Clovis were thrown into the dungeons. Johnathan and Austin left but as they did Yilk, Red River 2 and Griante entered. Red River 2: Brother Jock. Jock: Red River? Is that you. And, Father? Yilk: Yes it's us. Oh, had you met your nephew, Griante? Griante: Hello. Jock: What are you doing? Yilk: What has been done is wrong. We're freeing you. Jock: WHAT?!? Red River 2: SHUSHHHHHHHH! Griante: If Swiss Ninja heard he'll send the Royal Bounty Hunters after you. Jock: What, Johnathan, Austin and Java? Griante: And Vincent. Jock: Who? Red River 2: Never mind. We're getting you out of here and that's it. In a week, Swiss Ninja will be on business at Château Jsudsu. Jock: What, really? Red River 2: Na! He's celebrating that he threw the delegates and you in prison. It's a party. He'll be there for days. Anyway because Griante's too young I'll be left as the Acting King. That's we'll get you out of there. Jock: Ok, fair enough. See you around. ---- Bellina and Ninja Wraith listened to every word. And they weren't going to let them escape. Bellina: I can't let them escape. Ninja Wraith: Yeah. Those traitors. Bellina: I could have some fun. Ninja Wraith: And I'll be the Crowned Prince. Bellina: No I'll be Crowned Princess. Ninja Wraith: Oh, yeah right. (The two fight for the night) ---- David had been browsing the EPF files for any clue to who Vincent Terrasini in the EPF Command Room of CP. And then he found him. David: Got him. Vincent Terrasini, an Antarctician Siceilian. He has a dual citizenship of both Liguria and the United States of Antarctica. He is a mercenary who has hunted down everyone of his targets. He has been involved with the UPM and is wanted by the USA. The RDA hired him as a bounty hunter and Swiss Ninja has him as a Royal Bounty Hunter so he's safe from the USA. Fisch: Oh. That's a problem. Corai: Oh man. David: Quickly, we gotta go. Sancho and Vickers are getting a government plane ready. Corai: Seriously? David: Yup. It's a supersonic jet capable of 857 MPH. Corai: Cool. David: And we got two EPF agents helping. Guys, meeet Agent Johnny Tedesco and Agent Rio Tomaino. They were sent undercover to try and arrest Vincent Terrasini so they know what they're do. And they're Antarctician Ligurian. Johnny: Hey. Rio: How are things? Corai: Lets go teleport to Club Penguin Island Airport. ---- Sancho and Vickers Vanguard were standing on the tarmac near the plane Sancho: Vickers, I'll fly, you co-pilot, ok? Vickers:I will, but why aren't you at a meeting? Sancho: Well, I don't have any meetings today, the executives at SkyJet Airways aren't busy! Vicker: I'm fine with that. They finally had all teleported. Corai: Are you ready? Vickers: Yeah. (Funt Ga, Corai, Fisch, David entered the passenger section while Sancho and Vickers enbtered the pilot section. But someone was waiting outside) Vincent Terrasini (on radio): This is Vince, I'm late. The plane's being dragged to the airstrip. I'll fit a tracking device, over. Vincent threw a tracking device on the plane. The mission was doomed to fail. As they flew off, Vincent radioed to Austin, Java, and Johnathan. Vincent (over phone): They're coming to rescue the other members. Austin: Okay. Java, you go up in a plane and shoot them down, I'll guard the cell in case they actually get there, and Johnathan, you can also go up. Or guard if you prefer. Chapter 4: Battle in the Skies Sancho and Vickers soon came across Snowzerland Island in sight. Sancho:"Vickers, go contact Zurich Center on 133.2, we're approaching Snowzerland Island." Vickers:"Roger." Vickers tuned in and contacted Zuirch Center. He addressed his position and the aircraft type. Zurich Center:"November-Seven-One-Foxtrot-Sierra, airspace is currently closed, request denied." Vickers:"Say again, One-Foxtrot-Sierra." Zuirch Center:"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Snoss Air Force." Suddenly, a horde of Snoss Flying wings came in sight. The Flying wings began to fire Deletion Missles at them. The Gang in the back could also see the enemy come closer. Vickers:"We got a bunch of Flying Wings coming at us at 12 O'Clock!" Sancho:"Time for some evasive maneuvers." Vickers turned on the Intercom. Vickers:"Everyone Fasten your seatbelts. We are going to have a rough landing." Sancho:"Looks like the only way I'm going to make it down to the runway is to use the Corkscrew Manuver.I need to flare quickly, or else we will be in pieces" Vickers:"You only have one Shot at this." Sancho made the plane corkscrew down towards Zurich Airport's Runway 19. They luckily missed two missles that where flying from two opposite directions. Since they missed the Gang's plane, they flew into the Flying Wings who launched them. Fisch and Fuut Ga Threw up. The plane flared quickly as it landed harshly unto the runway. Vickers:"We didn't get clearance!" Sancho:"In Snowzerland, you don't need clearance if you are the enemy. Contacting the Tower will only contact more troops." Sancho: "Besides, the FAAA will not really care, unless it is on purpose." Vickers:"Taxi onto the apron!" However, they where too late. The Snoss Soldiers had already arrived in front of the Plane. Sancho: "Okay..see that baggage cart over there. Open the door, run, drive and get on." The door opened and everyone rushed out and ran towards the baggage cart. Sancho and Vickers drove the cart on the service road. Solider 1: "There's getting away. Run after them" Meanwhile, in the baggage cart, Sancho: "This is a Skyjet Airways baggage cart.I remember that these have a turbo-mode. Can go 120 km/h!" Sancho put the cart in turbo and it zoomed out of the airport service road and onto the Terminal A terminal access road. Vickers: "Call Katy or Jacob. You have an important meeting today. Tell them to fill in for you! Sancho: "Okay, give me my phone. I have international coverage, do not worry!" Sancho:"Vickers, take control of the cart!" Sancho called his wife, Katy. Sancho:"Katy, can you fill in for me for my meeting for SkyJet Airways?" Katy: "Sure. Where are you anyway?" Sancho:"Snowzerland. I'll tell you later. Just go on Doors Messenger and go Video Chat with the executives at the HQ in South Pole City. It's about destinations!" Katy: "Okay..have fun.." Sancho: "Bye.." Sancho hung up and drove into a parking garage. Fisch:"I am not going to ask why these Baggage Carts have Turbo Modes." The Gang got off the Cart and headed for the Keukenhof Castle via Taxi. ---- Meanwhile back at the castle, Red River 2, Griante, and Yilk came back sadly to the Trapped Prisoners. Red River 2:"Sorry brother, Bellina and Ninja Wraith persuaded Swiss Ninja to take the keys with him. I guess you guys are just stuck here then till he comes back." Clovis:"Who knew that SN had Dungeons in his Basement?" Jock:"Knowing him, I would have thought that SN would take us to a Holyswissia Internment Camp." Red River, Yilk, and Prince Griante said their final fairwell, and wished to them all that they would be under Swiss Ninja's Grace when he returned. Freezeland Delegate:"We're Doomed!" USA Delegate 1:"Blast these Snoss Fools!" USA Delegate 2:"We Will Send Triple X Missles at them for this!" Jock:"Oh you fools. Don't you all have any hearts?" Clovis:"If you guys knew culture, you would know that the Snoss People themselves are harmless people. Some are even against SN." Freezeland Delegate:"I see. It is their Excuse for a Ruler that has ruined the Nation's Reputation." Clovis:"Duh!" USA Delegate 2:"Well, I completely understand. I have gained some respect and pity for these people." USA Delegate 1:"Now where were we....oh yeah. AAAAAAAHHHH!!! WE WILL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!" Jock:"Silence. That's why I brought along with me this Hair Pin." Piper:"A Hair Pin? Where did you get that from?" Jock:"I only use it for escape purposes only." Jock stuck the Hair Pin Into the lock, and after a little while of fiddling with it, the lock was open." Jock:"Quickly, Follow me!" The Group of Delegates and Hochstadt Gang Members followed Jock past a sleeping Soldier. Jock:"Heh. Those Snoss Soldiers are so Lazy. We can sneak past them easily without getting caught." The Group walked out of the Castle Quietly and into the city of Zurich. ---- Sancho and the Other Gang Members had also arrived at the Castle expecting to find the group still in the Dungeon. Fisch:"It's funny that I used to live here and I never knew that Swiss Ninja ever had a Dungeon in his basement." After sneaking past the guard, they found the Dungeon empty with the door open. The Gang walked into the Dungeon to see if it was really true. Fisch:"Where could they be?" Suddenly, and RDA worker who was hiding in the shadows closed the barred doors on them. Fuut Ga:"By Jove, we're trapped!" Sancho:"This is an outrage. Let me free or you will never be able to go on a plane ever again." RDA Worker:"Eh, It doesn't matter. There was supposed to be USA delegates in that Dungeon, but you are an even better prize." Fisch:"A Penguin for a Penguin." Austin came into the room. Austin:"Good Work. I will contact Swiss Ninja. He may be angry that we lost Jock and the Delegates, but you guys are even better." ---- Jock and the Delegates soon arrived at the Zurich Airport. Clovis:"Let's get back to the Viking Empire." Jock:"Something tells me that we shouldn't." All:"What?" Jock:"I feel we shouldn't. I feel that we should just go on vacation. I think something is going to happen." Piper:"You have lost it." Director Benny popped out of nowhere. Benny:"Jock is right. Something is going to happen. For all of your safety, I suggest you all go to Frankterre." Jock:"Frankterre? Why not Liguria?" Benny:"Frankterre is Snoss Territory. SN would never think that you would go there. Besides, the natives will not turn you in." Jock:"Fine. I don't speak French though..." Clovis:"I do. All Jesters Speak French." The Gang and Delegates went to buy their tickets and left for their Flight. ---- Back at the dungeon, Sancho: "We've been in here five hours!" Fisch: "How are we going to get out?" Sancho: "I have a cell-phone, it has international coverage." Vickers: "At least the RDA agent is asleep. I gave him cheese..sleeping cheese that is.." Sancho: "I am the head of the FAAA board. I can request Air Force assistance, in fact, there is a secret USAF wing in Geneva." Sancho dialed the number on his phone, and the Air Force commander answered... "We can't Rescue you when you're in a basement. You are on your own." Fisch:"Blast it!" Fuut Ga pushed open the Dungeon's Door. Sancho:"They forgot to lock it. We really wasted our time." The Gang left the Dungeon until they heard a familiar Voice. Austin:"Hello. You Aren't Trying to escape, are you?" Austin walked up face to face with Fuut Ga with a Knicicle. Fuut Ga:"Is that a Knicicle?" Austin:"Yep." Fuut Ga started to scream like a girl and ran towards the exit. The Others just plainly walked away. Austin:"Wait, I'm not done with...." Austin's Phone rang. Austin:"Hello?" Swiss Ninja:"Hey! Where are you? Get down to Bellizona Immediately! We are leaving Tomorrow Morning!" Chapter 5:Parie Luckily enough, the Gang reunited at the Charles de Gol International Airport in Parie. Fisch:"It's good to see you well, Jock." Fuut Ga:"You didn't need our help to escape, eh?" Jock:"I guess. Now let's have a vacation, here in Parie!" Fisch:"WHAT??? Have you lost your mind?? There's a War Going on! We must help." Jock:"No, we shouldn't. Something tells me that we should not help in this war." Fuut Ga:"Like we are going to listen to your instincts." Jock:"I feel that if we avoid this, we will save our lives." Fisch:"Aw, who am I kidding? Lets relax. Maybe Jock is right." The Gang took a taxi and headed for a Pariesian Hotel that was in the Heart of Parie. ---- The Next day, 1,000 Snoss Navy Ships left the coasts of their homeland and on to their surprise raid. Austin:"Let's invade somewhere today. Where are we doing it again?" Swiss Ninja:"The Viking Empire." Austin:"Ergh. Why there? I think Freezeland is better to invade. I want to see the end of King Failkelle's Reign." Swiss Ninja:"Don't you mean Triskelle?" Austin:"You know what I mean." Swiss:"Oh.....yeah. You hate him." Austin:"I bet you would make a better High Penguin ruler than him." Swiss Ninja's Eyes widened. Swiss:"Really?" Austin:"Yeah, totally. He's almost as egotistical as you are, and he thinks he's superior to us non-high penguins. You aren't like that, really." ---- The Gang went off to see the Arch of Triumph the next day. Fisch:"Nice Architecture." Corai:"It's Beautiful!" Fuut Ga took a picture. However, Jock was looking off somewhere else......at someone's orang Motor Scooter. Motor Scooter Owner:"Can I help you?" Jock:"Where did you buy that cool Motor Scooter?" Owner:"At a car dealer a few blocks down." Jock:"Merci." Owner:"Au Revoir!" The Owner sped away into the streets with his orange Motor Scooter. Jock:"Hey, I want one of those. I think I may have enough money to buy one...." Jock went off to the dealer to buy one. ---- Back at the ships, the Viking city of Frostize came into view. Swiss Ninja:"Our Lucky day has come." Austin:"Yep. Let's not bomb the city that much though. It's not a bad place." Swiss:"GENERAL! SEND OUT THE AIR FIGHTERS AND BEGIN THE ASSAULT!" General:"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Suddenly, all the flying wings started to fly off their aircraft carriers and began their assault on Frostize. King Charles Olave also saw this, and cowered in fear. King Charles:"Oh dear! Jock is nowhere to be found, and now we are under attack!" The Bombers weren't bombing the city much, but where bombing the ships of the Viking Soldiers. ---- Jock soon was riding his brand new scooter back to the Arch of Triumph, where the gang still was. Fisch:"Where have you been???" Fuut Ga:"You bought a scooter?" Jock:"Yeah. I did. You see, I don't own a car, so I decided to buy a scooter with the small amount of money I have." Corai:"Aren't you the Good friend of the King? You should be rich!" Jock:"Exacly. I am only his friend, but he doesn't give me things just for the fun of it!" Clovis:"I am not rich either. Both of us would be normal penguins living normal lives without him." Jock:"Hey Piper? Want to be the first to take a spin with me?" Piper:"Sure." ---- The Snoss Ships soon came into Frostize's Harbor, and docked on Frostize Island. Soon, there where floods of Snoss Soldiers and War Bots cramming into the city along with Swiss Ninja, Austin, and Java Ghent. Swiss Ninja:"TO THE ROYAL PALACE!" The Injured Frostizian Viking Army was clearly outnumbered as the Snoss Forces came pouring in. They gave no resistance as the Soldiers blast through the Royal Palace Doors. King Charles:"Oh Please! Have Mercy! Leave me Be!" The Soldiers looked to Swiss Ninja for their next order. Swiss:"I have no mercy for you Viking Scum. Sieze him and lock him away in the Frostize Jail!" King Charles:"Why, Swiss? Why?" Swiss:"Eh, you Vikings are nothing but Traitors to the Empire! We helped get your independance, but YOU REJECTED IT by invading us. Thus, we take our land back." King Charles:"OUR? Jock will stop you!" Swiss:"I already captured your friend Jock and his gang in Liguria. They can't save you now." Austin:"Uhhh...yeahhh! Mmhmm. WHY DIDN'T I CHARGE THEM WHEN I COULD HAVE. ARGH!" All was silent for one moment while everyone looked at Austin. Swiss:"Anyways, you shall spend the rest of your days in a dirty cell. Send him away!" Snoss Troops had successfully captured the Viking Empire, and August 10 marked it's collapse. When Freezeland heard about this, they sent their air force immediately to attack the Snoss, but where repelled vigorously. Swiss Ninja ordered his troops to Destroy all the Highways in the Viking Empire, making sure that no one could escape from Snoss Control. The Next day, Swiss Ninja planned for another invasion back in Frostize. Swiss:"Austin, I have been thinking about what you said." Austin:"And?" Swiss:"I will invade Freezeland." Austin:"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!" Chapter 6:The End of an Era It was 1:00 PM in Fanon City, and everyone was having lunch. Dave Hochstadt was there, for he did not go to Parie with the rest since he had an EPF mission he had to do. He was eating outside in downtown Fanon City in a Restauraunt. Dave was eating fish and chips. Then, the Snoss Flying Wings came into view. Dave:"Oh no. Dude, Swiss Ninja won't rest, will he?" Penguins started screaming and running, looking for cover. The penguins of the restauraunt went really bezerk as they overturned chairs and tables and ran off for cover. However, Dave Kept Calm. Dave phoned in the Director. Dave:"Hey Director! We've got a code red: Snoss Arial Invasion over Fanon City, 1:00 PM." Director:"This isn't a surprise. We've just got news that SN invaded the Viking Empire yesterday." Dave:"Jock would be very upset to hear that. What's my Mission, Boss?" Director:"We're not sure at the moment. This happened so fast that we can't do anything. My advice to you: Make sure the Snoss Army doesn't capture you, since you are a Hochstadt and an EPF agent." Dave:"Alright, that's good enough, but I'm not going to stay hiding. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop those Flying Wings. Over and Out." Director:"Over and Out, Roger." Dave ran into an alley and started climbing up a building's fire escape. When he reached the rooftop, he saw the large armada of Snoss ships approaching the city's Harbor. Dave:"Dude, I am so Outnumbered!" Dave started to run down the fire escape and onto the panicy streets in search of an escape plan. ---- Just then, the Snoss Troops landed on the docks of Fanon City, and began their raid of the city. Swiss:"To the City Hall! The Rest of you, go and occupy the city streets!!!!" The Hordes of Snoss Soldiers and Tanks started going inland into the city. ---- Dave could hear the war cries from the Soldiers from far away now that everyone had found an escape except for him. He could hear them coming closer and closer. He knew he had to look fast. He Tried pounding on the doors of the buildings, but they wouldn't open. Finally, he saw a Sewer Manhole. Dave knew it would be desgusting, but he had no other option. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge at first. He used the wrench to pry the manhole open, which it did after a brief struggle. Luckily for Dave, he jumped into the sewer and closed the manhole just in time when the Snoss forces arrived on the street. Dave found the sewers to be very foul, dark, and dirty. It had an awful stench, but all Dave could do was stand there. Dave decided to follow the sewers inland, hoping that it would lead him out into the rural countryside. To his surprise, Dave went down the sewers a bit and came across the entrance to the Fanon City Catacombs. The Catacombs also where smelly, but they where lit by lanterns. Dave:"I guess I can hang around here for now." He went inside and explored a bit..... "Hey, you! What are ye doin' here?" Dave turned around in fright to see a regular penguin dressed up as a leprechaun. He had a thick Penguinian accent. Dave:"What a relief. You must be a member from The Order of the Clover." Order Member:"Aye. It be true. Who are ye, lad?" Dave:"My name is Dave Hochstadt, an EPF agent. I came down in the sewers in escape from the invading Snoss Forces." Order Member:"Aye. Dat Swiss Ninja is always trouble. You must be a Hochstadt Gang Member then if you are runnin' away from him." Dave:"Correct. Do you have any shelter where I can stay, and perhaps some food and water?" Order Member:"Of Course. Our Headquarters are in these catacomb mazes, you know." The Order Member led Dave through the maze and to the Headquarters. All the Order's Members where there, sitting on benches drinking Cream Soda and eating those famous Fanon Muffins. Order Member:"Have a seat, Dave. I'll bring you a blanket and some food. You are welcome here as long as you like." Dave:"I can't stay here forever." Order Member:"Dont worry. There are penguins on the surface who will tell us when the coast is clear. Swiss Ninja's rule doesn't last for long." Dave relaxed on the bench and took a bite out of a Muffin. Dave:"Yum. Now I know why Fisch is so crazy about them..." ---- Indeed, Swiss Ninja was successful. He invaded Fanon City Completely at 1:30 PM, and invaded Frostborough at 4:00 PM after some other cities, thus marking the end of Freezeland. King Triskelle was arrested and thrown in his broom closet, while King Charles went to jail, and Snoss Soldiers began destroying Freezelandian Highways as well. What was even more tragic is that many Snoss where now patrolling the streets of almost every Freezelandian and Viking City. It was final that SN established the Snowviet Union as the Puppet Government of the colony while the real power was the the Kaiser. Everyone who where living in these two countries cowered in fear as they saw their beloved countries fall. As their highways collapsed, they knew that they had nowhere else to go now that they where isolated. The Snowviet Union was declared in effect at 6:30 PM on August 11, 2010. For the Next days, SN had plans of making factories for his empire, and would force his new citizens to work in them, making him more rich. At this time, things look very, very, bleak. But for Austin and Swiss, they where rejoicing. ---- That Night, Dave decided to call Jock to tell him the bad news. Dave:"Hello Jock. How's Parie?" Jock:"Wonderful. I got a Motor Scooter, and gave my friends a ride. You seem so down right now. What's wrong?" Dave:"It's Freezeland and the Viking Empire. They are no more." Jock:"O_O. What? It was Swiss, wasn't it?" Dave:"Who else? I am trapped in the sewer here in Fanon City. I am with the order of the clover, and i plan to escape to the freezelandian countryside tomorrow." Jock:"Ok. I know now that we have lost." Jock hung up in dissapointment. The End. See the Snowviet Union to see how the rest of the story turns out!